Max
by thunderstorms44
Summary: Max and the flock go on a whole new adventure which will lead them to interesting discoveries such as Max's long lost sister. Besides discovering new thing. Max may discover new or lost feelings for a special person. *cough cough* Fang. FAX! :
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Maximum Ride. James the amazing Patterson does! But I am making an attempt. Please bare with me. I'm not that good of a speller and I post chapters really slow. Well, I know I will. I'm working on a lot of different stories but this is the only one that could make on this website. The amazing fan fiction. anyways, here it goes.

_Maximum, it's time. _The stupid voice inside my head rang throughout my brain with its great wise words of confusing riddles.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked waking up abruptly from my dreamless sleep I was in._ You know. This IS my only time to sleep. It's Fang's watch so go bother him. _I thought back mentally.

_You know I can't. Maximum, it's here. It's time._ It said again with a hint of annoyance that could easily been heard.

If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, you could do couple different choices. First one is so simple, just leave! Too bad, you'll miss out on this amazing adventure but it's the simplest way. Second best, Go read over my other adventures then come back and read this. But if you don't want to waste time reading the other documents of my adventures, just continue reading and hope that I would explain it along the way which is a definite. _Duh!_

"What the heck?" I questioned my voice again not realizing I have woken everyone else and put them into panic. "Time for what."

_Max, Go visit your mother. She'll tell you. _

Minutes pasted and I tried to piece all the information the voice has given to me to see if it fit together but if course it doesn't. You think it would but no, that would make saving the world that much hard on a fourteen year old mutant freak. I swore that voice is just trying to mess around with my head.

"Max, Max, MAX" My best friend but also right hand man Fang spoke urgently as he shook me trying to break my train of thought.

"WHAT! I right here. You don't have to scream." I said covering my ears to show him that they we're in pain.

"Sorry but you weren't answer." He mumbled.

"Couldn't you see I was in the middle of something? It's called thinking. Thinking of our next move, you know that's called making plans." I said mockingly.

"Max, what are we going to do now?" Angel asked from the other side of the cave even though she already knew my answer. One of Angel's many talents hard at work. Reading mind is just one amazing talent out of all ours. Each one of us in the flock has special powers.

"We're going to home. Home as in my mom's house. Now get up. Fang, see if you could go catch us some breakfast then we'll go on our way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Thanks to my people who have read this story and reviewed it! I wanna say you guys have inspired me to write this chapter so soon! Again, I'm not James Patterson and I don't own Maximum Ride. Even though I wish I could, or meet them one day (if they were real) Please enjoy my newest chapter! You guys rock **

"Max, could you come with me? I might need some help with… you know catch breakfast from Culvers." Fang pleadingly at first but then ending with what I believe was sarcasm.

"Well, If that's what _whittle Fangy_ needs then I guess I could. Iggy, you're in charge but no bomb building. No exiting the cave. No fire building. No nothing. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Yes Mom_," Iggy said giving this sarcastic eye roll in my general direction. As some of you may or may not know, my "brother" Iggy was experiment on when he was younger by the people in the place we like to call the School that wanted to improve his version. So they did tons surgeries which eventually made him blind. Now you know the basic info about Iggy but back to present. Please!

So I just finished packing everything that I owned into my portable bag. For all those girlie girls, I don't carry those things in what you call purses! Honestly, I don't how you can. I give you points for that. If it's not a purse; duffle bag; tote; or even shoulder bag, then your finally option is your regular day old forest green backpack except mine has blood stains and probably other stains on there too that I really don't care much about.

"Max, any day now, please!" Fang as you could tell is impatient when it comes to food but who isn't. I wouldn't bash that much about my best friend but if there was one thing about him that wasn't appreciated, it is his appetite. He eats likes four times more than I do and I eat twice as much food as the common teenage girl my age eats. Let me rephrase that. I eat three or four times for then them. It's not that I'm a pig and I'm over weight but actually because me and my flock are mutant freaks, we have to in take more calories keep our body health.

"Max! Now, my stomach hurts in hunger!" Fang wined once again.

"Oh gee Fang, it's not like you haven't eaten in three days. You had some dinner last night! And if I do remember correctly, you ate like most of our dinner!"

"Forgive me for being a teenage mutant freak with an appetite!" I had to laugh. The way he said it was amazingly hilarious!

"Come on, can't leave poor Fang hungry before a big trip back into North California. It will certainly be at least a two day trip." Which leads you wondering where the heck we are right now? That's a good question but this time it's classified! We don't the poperotsi chasing after us everywhere we go. We get that so much since we work for my mom in that global warming prevention group.

On that note, I once again threw my backpack onto my back, did my running start, jump off the side of cave and open my wings. (Yes, the cave we live in right now is on the side of the mountain but that's not the point.) The wind caught underneath my wings and carried me towards town. I continued to flap my beautiful different shades of browns and black colored wings and I was already a good mile and half away from the cave when Fang finally decided to join me. (What can I say? I travel fast!)

"Finally decide to come join me slow poke." I said after a few seconds of let say not comforting but not awkward silence.

"Sorry, not all of us have the ability to fly at great speeds." He stated sacristy.

He was now right next to me. Two mutant freaks flying on a sunny day. That's what we are and that's what we're doing. A bonus on my hand was. The sun was shining on his feathers and hair perfectly. Making Fang look_ hot_!

_Max, Fang is not hot! We're just friends. So what if we have shared a few kisses now and then. It obviously meant nothing to him; just because I'm not a red head. Maybe I could-_

"Max, you remember early. When you… woke up screaming, what happen? Did you have night mare?" He asked seriously out of the blues.

"First of all, I wasn't screaming. Second, I actually did."

"Care to share what it was about?"

"Yay… I guess. The voice caught me in middle of sleep screaming in my head."

"What was the Voice screaming?"

I wasn't really sure if actually believe me if it was a dream or not but it didn't matter.

"It's time. It's here." I stopped there hoping Fang wouldn't bother to ask what it meant by that and he didn't. He was deep in thought. I could just feel it.

It was like this most of the way to town where we stopped into Mc Donald's and order 5 big Macs, 10 large fries, 15 double cheese burgers, 5 Mc Chicken sandwiches and some more.

Sorry to burst any one bubble. *burst* but I'm tired and it's 3 am by me and need sleep so im going to stop here. Pick up from here on a later date.


End file.
